Lost Within the Twilight World
by kabutoishot
Summary: Oh, how I never wanted to be in this place... Oh how I thought I was somewhere else... Vigerous Twilight Hating my friends! That's a warning! Watch out for the end. 3


:3 I dun care if u flame this story or not, but I am a truthful person! :3 To any fans of this peticular show, please take no offense! Although.... :3 I ish evil... Ur, at least to Twilight characters. So write all the hate u want cuase I really dun care! :3

-

My eyes opened slowly, and I looked around me to find one thing. a road and a house. I was obviously unaware of my situation, concidering I had no idea where I was. The area seemed to be damp, the air was thick, and I could tell that I was no longer in my own home town.

I looked over to the only house I saw, and got up slowly, my body shivering. I crept over to the house, and knocked on the door, hoping someone could tell me where I was. The door opened quickly, and a man, whom I somehow knew answered it.

"Um, hi there. I was wondering where exactly I am?" I asked the man I beleived to be Bella's dad from the book my friends bothered me so much about. Bella from twilight. Indeed, I landed in the Universe I hated with all of my body. I felt a bit weird as I looked at the man who stared at me confused.

"You're in-" I stopped payin attention to him soon enough, and pretended to listen to the man who was in front of me until I heard him ask me somthing.

"Are you lost? You look like you were just run over or somthing." He asked and comented to me. I smiled fakely to him, and he let me come in the house. I was wondering how far along I was, concidering this was based on a book. He closed the door, and a yelp came from behind us as a girl, whom I knew to be Bella, walked in glaring at her father.

"Uh, thanks for holding the door." She complained taking off her shoes and paying no attention to me what-so-ever until her father finally said somthing.

"Do think you or your friends might know this little young girl?" He asked, and I took a bit offense concidering I was 13, and a normal height for a 13 year old. Bella shrugged and walked over to me, poking at my face like I was a monster or a toy.

"You sure are ugly." She said as she sneered and turned around, walking up the stairs to her own room. I shrugged to myself, and glared at her shoes. Such an ugly color... Pink and Neon green, BLEH. Horrible combination. Come on, those are totally 70's. I looked at the man sincerely, and smiled.

"Thank you, I don't remember how to get home, or even where home is." I lied to him as he smiled to me, and began to question me more.

"Well, I guess we're going to have to find your real parents and all of that stuff. By the way, my name is Charli." He greeted me. I smiled to him, a bit scared concidering...

"I'm..." I knew my name, but I didn't want him knowing it. And the man looked at me, waiting for an answer.

"I can't remember..." I said, using my acting skills to fake him out. He smiled and patted my head.

"Better take you to the police department, and then we can let you stay with someone for a while." He said simpathetically of me. I smiled and nodded.

"Alright, sounds nice." I said as he led me outside and into the police car that sat outside. I opened the door and sat down. He drove me and him to the police station, where a few things happened. A long process went through as he told a woman to search for me in the information bank. Of course nothing came out since I didn't really exist in this world, and he looked at the computer confused as no matches of my face came up.

I sat down on a bench waiting for somthign to happen, and for someone to come and say I was their child, although I wasn't. As I sat there, the man shrugged to me, and finally some words came out.

"Nothing came about you on the info bank. Have you been missing or somthing for a long while?" He asked me, and I shrugged, not knowing what to say. Or at least pretending to not know what to say. He looked at me again and smiled.

"Well, we can get someone to watch after you." He said to me, and I nodded. He walked over to a phone, and dialed up some numbers. I was wondering exactly who he could possibly call this late at night. But I smiled evily in my mind when he began to speak.

"Hello, this is Charli, and I was wondering if you," He was paused, and he listened for a while.

"Yes I know Mrs. Cullen, Yes, yes, I know." He said answering the woman, and finally asked.

"Could you take care of a young girl? She doesn't seem to have any parents and seems to be suffering from a bit of amnesia." He said to the mother of the ones I hated most. I smiled, and he turned his head to me and nodded.

"So you'll keep her until we find her a permanent home?" He asked again, and I smiled with my devilish plans to ruin their lives.

"Great!" He said happily giving me a thumbs up.

-

I stepped out of the car and gazed at the surrounding forest like plateua, and it was so peaceful. But not for long with me. I looked at the house, and noticed the family looking at me from within the house, other than Mrs. Cullen. I smiled as I walked up to her, putting out my hand, being kind and showing I wouldn't be feared.

"So you're the lost girl huh?" She asked with a grin on her face. I could tell she wanted to eat me or something, and I looked at her, showing no fear.

"Yup!" I said happily answering for myself and skipping past the woman and to the stairs, which I looked at for a long while. The granite was cut very well, and I sat down, waiting for Mrs. Cullen to come to the steps. She looked at me and waved her hand, telling me to go in. I nodded and walked up the many steps and made it to the door. I looked around at the well designed house, and was met eyes to eyes with the person I wanted to murder so badly.

Edward Cullen....

I looked at him happily swaying back and forth. He smiled back to me, and swayed his hand in.

"Come one in kid. I guess that's a good name for someone like you. Kid. Yah..." He started mumbling off and I snickered in my head how silly he was being. I rembered at that moment that he could read minds, and I stopped thinking anymore thoughts like that at once.

I could hear him mumble some more about me calling him silly. The Cullen family.... I thought to myself, and I followed Edward into the living room, and then showed me the rest of the house.

As we made our way to the back of the house, he showed me an empty room, which was meant for me. The simple things. A bed, a desk for school, and even the dresser. It was a simple white, and there were windows right by my bed top. I shivered at the thought of sleeping there. And my decision was quick. Tonight I will fix up the bed. I thought myself as a coverup for what my real plans were. He looked at me, and I could tell he was confused. I finally looked at him, and my mind started to think again. Vampire's, such a stupid story to write about... And I could tell I hit a nerve on him. His anger flew out the roof, and his face went a deep red, away from the normal pale.

"So Kid, heard of vampires before?" He asked me. I smiled, knowing how to hit more hard spots on him.

"Yah, but I hate stories where they pair up some vampire guy with some normal girl. Then the girl is all over the guy. I read this one story about a how the vampire was supposedly handsome, but he was butt ugly!" I said with a snicker. I could tell I was hitting some soft spots, "I hate Vampire stories. I despise Vampires. But warewolfs are sweat!" I continued, and I hit some more palces, ticking him off hard. He glared at me, and I looked up to him with the, 'I didn't do anything wrong!' eyes. His head turned away from me, and he walked away. I looked around, and saw Rosalie coming. I smiled evily, thinking that this couldn't get any better.

"Hi there!" I said happily.

"Oh, hey there. What's..." She paused and sniffed the air awkuardly in front me.

"I guess it's Kid. That's what he calls me." I said pointing to Edward.

"Hm, well, hi there Kid. I'm Rosalie!" She said smiling. Another girl came over to me with her brother. Alice and... What was his name again?

"That's Alice and Jasper." She said, reminding me of the two. I smiled and nodded. Jasper ran into the living room with Alice by his side. They sat down and grabbed a notepad, and Jasper started drawing. Alice talked about what he was drawing.

"Someone... Rosalie? Is going to be murdered tonight, by...." She paused, unable to tell the last part of the picture.

"Someone, I can't see the last part..." She said , unsatisfied. I shrugged and walked away to my room, bumping into the last person, who quickly shoved me away and into the wall. He was first...

-

As the sun hid from the moon, and the darkness took over, I layed in the bed, not sure how I was going to do this. I was in my pajama's or what was provided, and I walked out of my bedroom, pretending to cry, which I just put eyedrops in. I walked slowly into a room, not actually sure who's room it was. I stumbled on my feet, and pretended to sniff, and I fell forwards, waking up the person in the bed.

"H, hello?" The voice said. Alice. I sniffed again, and began to talk, sounding like I just had a horrible dream.

"I had a bad dream." I wimpered. She seemed to feel bad for me, and she asnwered.

"Come her sweaty." She said to me as I walked over to her and cuddled into the bed with her. She held onto me, like I was a younger sister. And then, it was my chance. She was off on the prediction. I took out my knife and quickly cut her head off, and no noise came, and ran away from the body, waiting for no blood. I looked at the door, and there stood Edward. I ran at him with the knife and dropped the head into his hands. I shrieked quickly, and he grabbed the knife and took it out of my hand. He had blood on his shirt. And the hand in his knife. I was backed against the wall, and then the light came on. Mrs. Cullen walked in, at the sight of Edward, a knife, me against the wall, a blood stained shirt, and a dead Alice. I looked at him, and I was dethly afraid.

"EDWARD?!" She shreiked.

Task complete.

-

Yes, as you can tell, I dislike twilight. :3 I was going to make it longer, but that would be a waste of time. I feel bad for murdering Alice. Alice is one my more favored characters. It was going to be Rosalie at first, but with Alice and Jaser's predictions, it didn't work out well. So HAH! I despise you Edward. And I stopped reading Twilight when the movie came out. I read the first book, and the fangrils started ragin in. They were all like, "OH MY GOWSH! EDWARD IN THE MOVIE IS SO CUTE! I WISH I WAS HIS WIFE! OH MY GOWD!!!!!!!!!!!!!" -_-' I dispise all fangirls who are like that. I mean, if you keep your fangirling to a minimum, I am ok with that.

But come on, Anime and Manga nerds beat the twilight movie fans. We simply beat most of you.

Anyways, I am expecting some hate, well, a lot of hate. Maybe some of you will get a kick out of this. I do. =3 thnxz for reading, and hating! Or reading and laughing. Or reading and barphing. No matter, :D Ps: this is a bit of hatin to muh friend. She luvs twilight and thinks edward in the movie is hot. (BLEH MUCH!) Ug, He's so fugly in the movie. EW! 


End file.
